Episode 1432 (7th October 1974)
Plot Annie is upset over the engagement and the difference in Billy and Deirdre's ages. She thinks Blanche has got her to snare him. Billy gets angry with her attitude and wishes she would give Deirdre a chance. Mavis can't face Jerry after her harsh words. The Gazette interviews Bet about winning the 'Find the Football' competition and photographs her sitting on the bar. She is determined to go to the Bahamas. All the women want to go on the holiday so Annie gathers the winners - herself, Bet, Rita, Mavis, Deirdre, Emily, Betty and Hilda - in the Rovers' living room to determine who gets the holiday. Billy gives out drinks on the house when he hears that Annie has been telling people about the engagement. At Emily's suggestion, the women opt for drawing lots but they decide against it when they realise they could end up going to the Bahamas with Hilda. Bet suggests that they pick a winner who can then choose who goes with them but the women prefer Hilda's idea of splitting the money eight ways. Jerry makes up with Mavis and thanks her for being a good enough friend to tell him some home truths. He admits that he's never seen much to look forward to in the future. The travel agent won't exchange the holiday for cash but offers all eight of them to a week in Majorca. Bet agrees. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Eddie Royle - Tom Georgeson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room Notes *An unusual sequence shows the competition winners preparing to draw lots to determine who will go to the Bahamas during which the viewer "hears" the thoughts of Bet Lynch, Annie Walker and Rita Littlewood as they wonder who could be their travelling companion. The only other known occurrences of this phenomenon were in Episode 1584 (22nd March 1976) and Episode 1598 (10th May 1976). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bet's name is on the winning entry - but what about the other seven winners? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,000,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: “I know that these things count for nothing these days, but when I was young there were standards. And as they say in Clitheroe, 'see the mother today, see the daughter tomorrow'. They grow like their mothers Billy, and there's no one that Mrs Hunt reminds me of so much as Elsie Tanner.” Category:1974 episodes